Oakvale
Oakvale is a village on the southern coast of Albion. History When The Hero was a child, the village was raided by bandits. The village was completely burned to the ground and The Hero's father (Brom) was one of the many victims. Oakvale is now completely restored and has added a memorial graveyard for the victims of the raid. There is a quest linked to this area, which is started by talking to the ghost of a pirate on Oakvale's beach. Relation to The Hero Oakvale is the childhood home of our hero where he grew up with his father, mother, and sister. The profession of his father is a woodcutter, as we see in the cut-scenes where we are introduced to the Hero's mother. On the night of the raid, the Hero's father was killed when he tried to defend his family from the bandit attack. The Hero's mother (Scarlet Robe) and sister (Theresa) were taken away. You will eventually find out that they were tortured to reveal your location, but they did not give in, so the bandits cut out Theresa's eyes and left her in the woods. Your mother - Scarlet Robe - was thrown into Bargate Prison. Theresa was eventually found by Twinblade, and taken to his camp. Society Oakvale is a seaside town with a dock and a few houses on a rise. The pier, like the town, is guarded and you are not allowed to carry weapons inside it, much like any other town. Early in the Hero's time in Oakvale, he comes into contact with the little girl that got her teddy bear back at the beginning of the game. Somewhere outside the gate there is a small sign that commemorates a villager that died in an accident while the town was being rebuilt. The town also has a gate that is guarded. Though by the sea, it is an iddylic farming community. A unique element of the town is a Chicken Kickin' Competition. Laws The common laws of Albion apply: Homosexuality, same-sex marriage, and polygamy are universally legal and widely accepted. Extramarital affairs, however, are taboo and the source of much contention among married couples." There is also a law that does not allow you to enter a town with unsheathed weapons as you are deemed a threat and a hazard. Obviously, murder is considered incredibly evil and so is breaking into a house, theft or attacking innocent civilians and guards, but the worst that can ever happen to you is a fine and being thrown from the town at the same time. There are also prostitutes in Albion but it isn't explicit as to whether this is legal or not. Oakvale also has strange laws of its own, like "Abandoning your post when you were requested to stay there" and "giving up a teddy bear to someone likely to rip it's head off". * It is interesting to note that if the hero walks in with anything considered to be a weapon they will get a 40 crime points. This can cause hilarious consequences should the hero to walk into the town with the Stick that he gained during guild training or the Frying Pan. * If You Kill 1019 Guards a White Balvarine Will Spawn Things to note *3 Shops (One General, one Clothing, and one Weapon) *1 Tavern *1 marital home For Sale (10 Other Normal Houses) *Chicken Kicking Competition *Memorial Garden *Fist Fighters Gang near the barns behind the tavern Fable II ]] In Fable II, Oakvale is mentioned several times. It is revealed later in the game that around 200 years before the events of Fable II, a young man who feared death, who later became known as Reaver, made a deal with the Shadows that would allow him to stay youthful forever. The Shadows took the lives of everyone in the village as a down payment, and established a court at the back of the field that Theresa and the Hero of Oakvale stand in as Oakvale is attacked for the first time. With no one left alive to help fend off the evil creatures or the swamp itself, Oakvale and the Barrow Fields were absorbed by the marshes and turned into an area of evil. The area is mostly destroyed and most remnants of the Old Oakvale were swept away in the 200 years since the massacre. However, a few of the buildings still seem to surface above the swamp; there are a few recognisable Oakvale landmarks, most notably the large bridge that spanned the entrance to Oakvale. Hidden in the depths of Wraithmarsh are also gravestones of the Hero of Oakvale's father Brom*, an unknown trader, and a victim of the massacre, in addition to the teddy bear "Rosie". Oakvale and the surrounding areas are known as 'Wraithmarsh', possibly due to the large amounts of undead creatures and Banshees found in the area. (In Fable and TLC, Brom is buried in Lychfield Graveyard.) See the Future Oakvale makes a return in the Fable II DLC See the Future. The Hero purchases a "Cursed Snowglobe" from Murgo and, upon using it is transported to the town located inside the Snowglobe. The town happens to be Oakvale, before Reaver's Selfish Wish. Oakvale is under attack by Coloured Shadows and has had all it's colour taken from it. It is the Hero's job to return the colour back to Oakvale. Upon completion of the quest, the townspeople disapear and the Hero is transported back to Albion and can return to a now abandoned Oakvale by using the snowglobe again. Category:Locations Category:Fable Towns